Second Chance
by KakashiHatakeLover
Summary: Kakashi Hatake never thought he would become a father...Now, he is taking in two kids, twins, who are three years old. Is Kakashi going to be able to handle two kids? Rest of the summary inside. Please do check it out! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing an FF so please bear with me. Also, English is not my first language so I am apologizing now for any mistakes that I may make. Thank you and please let me know what do you think about this idea!_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN Naruto! I don't own its characters nor its plot. _**

Kakashi Hatake never thought he would become a father. He hasn't had the best experience when it comes to that since his father committed suicide when he was very young. His father was shunned by his fellow peers for completing a mission at the expense of his teammates. He did not care enough about his teammates because he did not abandon the mission to protect them. After that incident, Kakashi shut himself from everyone, vowing to never have kids so they would not suffer like he had in the shinobi world. However, that was about to change. The Hokage, Lady Tsunade, asked him to take in Sakura Haruno and Ryan Haruno after their parents were killed on a mission. Now, he is taking in two kids, twins, who are three years old. Is Kakashi going to be able to handle two kids? Are they going to be safe with Kakashi Hatake, also known as the Copy Ninja? Will Sakura and Ryan be able to accept Kakashi as their parent and/or guardian?

_So what do you all think? Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing an FF so please bear with me. Also, English is not my first language so I am apologizing now for any mistakes that I may make. Thank you and please let me know what you think! _

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN Naruto! I don't own its characters nor its plot._**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Are you hundred percent sure you want to do this Kakashi?" Tsunade asked. She can't believe that Kakashi – _the Copy Ninja_ – has agreed to take two kids under his wing. She was aware of his childhood and his resolve. What made him change his mind?

"Tsunade-sama, I know what responsibility I am taking on. I am ready for this" Kakashi murmured. He sighed when he saw that Tsuande-sama was still hesitant. "Look, I want to adopt those two kids because I don't want them to end up like me. If that is still not enough reason then please do remember that their dad was one of my best friends." Tsunade smiled at his speech. Kakashi is a man of few words, but somehow he has spoken up on this matter and has tried to convince her.

"Hai…" Tsunade finally said. "Shizune, please go and get Sakura and Ryan." Shizune nodded and went to fetch them. Tsunade and Kakashi waited in silence. Tsunade knew that Kakashi did not like to talk much, but she also knew that is about to change. Sakura and Ryan are chatterbox and they keep pestering until the person responds to them. After few minutes, Shizune returned with the kids. Sakura and Ryan were hiding behind her. She, however, chuckled and ushered them in front of her.

"Sakura and Ryan, please come here" Tsunade called to them. They were both hesitant but slowly made their way. "Do you guys know who this is?" She asked pointing to Kakashi. Sakura nodded and shyly smiled at him.

"Kakashi Uncle" Ryan whispered. Tsunade sighed in relief. The kids at least know him so this transition should be easy for them. "Kids, Kakashi has asked to adopt you two and I have given him my permission….is that okay with you guys?" Tsunade asked them in a loving voice. Sakura and Ryan both were shocked.

"Are you sure?" Sakura shyly whispered. Kakashi smiled and kneeled down in front of them. "I am quite sure Sakura-chan. I would love to call you two my kids" Kakashi said as he kissed her forehead. "Tsunade-sama, we would like to go with Kakashi Uncle" Ryan replied to Tsunade's question. Kakashi hugged Ryan and whispered thanks in his ears.

************************* Time Skip*********************************

"DADDY" Sakura yelled. Kakashi sighed and slowly made his way to her room. It has been three years since he adopted them. They are both 6 years now. Things have been quite hectic but he wouldn't want it any other way. Kakashi took his fighting stance as soon as he entered Sakura's room. Sakura was held captive by a Sound ninja. Kakashi glared at him – how was he able to sneak into his house without being detected?

"Let go of my daughter now" Kakashi threatened the sound nin. However, he just laughed and tightened his hold on Sakura. Kakashi saw Sakura tremble in fear.

"Tck… You are losing your touch Kakashi. I sneaked into YOUR house and took hold of your daughter and you didn't even notice," the sound nin mockingly replied to him. "It's not your fault though… I am just that good at hiding my chakra essence." The sound ninja was so busy in gloating about his success that he did not see Kakashi moving towards him in a lighting speed. Kakashi appeared behind the sound nin and held a kunai at his neck.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Daughter." Kakashi said in a deadly voice. The sound nin released Sakura in shock. Kakashi took advantage of that and knocked him out. He let go the body and moved towards Sakura who was still in shock. He picked her up and took her to his room. He sat her down on his bed. He turned around and bit his thumb to draw some blood. He made the hand signs of summoning and slammed it on the floor. Pakkun appeared – his summoning animal.

"Pakkun, go to the Hokage's office and asked Tsunade-sama to send an ANBU here to pick up a prisoner." Pakkun nodded and disappeared in smoke using teleportation justu. Kakashi sighed and sat next to Sakura. "Are you ok?" Kakashi asked as he picked her up and sat her down in his lap. Sakura hugged him and started crying. She hid her face in his neck.

"I was so scared Daddy… I thought he was going to…k..kill me" Sakura said in between her cries. Kakashi smiled and kissed her forehead. "Did you really think Daddy will let anyone kill you?" Sakura shook her head. Kakashi was about to reassure her when Ryan barged into his room. "Dad, what's wrong? What happened? Why is sis crying?" Ryan fired question after question. Kakashi chuckled. "Ryan, take a deep breath and calm down. Everything is okay now. A sound nin sneaked into our house, but he has been taken care of." Ryan nodded and moved to sit next to them.

"Are you ok, sis?" Ryan asked Sakure. She nodded, gave him a small smile, and hid her face in Kakashi's neck again. "Daddy, can you please start training us? We want to be able to start taking care of us." Kakashi looked at Ryan and noticed he was quite serious.

"Sakura, honey, do you want to start training as well?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Ok…. then we can start training from tomorrow" Kakashi sighed. He was not looking forward to his kids growing up.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Ryan and Sakura yelled as they both hugged him.

_So, how was it? Is it worth continuing? Please review so I know if you all like it or not! :) _

_Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing an FF so please bear with me. Also, English is not my first language so I am apologizing now for any mistakes that I may make. Thank you and please let me know what you think!_

**I AM ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY SO IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE PM ME OR COMMENT ON THIS STORY AND I WILL PM YOU! THANKS :) **

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN Naruto! I don't own its characters nor its plot._**

** CHAPTER TWO**

**********************_3 YEARS LATER************************_

"Daddy, hurry up otherwise we are going to be late," Sakura yelled from outside her house. Ryan, who was quietly standing next to her, rolled his eyes at her behavior. He knew his father by now – he is going to take his sweet little time like always. Sakura was getting annoyed by the minute. "How long does it take to eat a bowl of cereal?"

"Sakura, calm down" Ryan sighed and turned towards the house. "DAD, we are going ahead. Join us when you are done." Ryan grabbed her sister's hand and started pulling her towards the academy. Today is the last of the academy and both, Sakura and Ryan, were very excited to start a new chapter of their life. When they reached the academy, they saw tons of jounins outside; Sakura nervously glanced at all of them. Sakura also noticed her Dad standing next to Guy-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei – how did he reach here before them? Sakura was about to call for him when Ryan tugged her towards their classroom.

"Sakura, don't forget no one knows Kakashi is our dad," Ryan said quietly and Sakura sighed. Ryan rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb to reassure her, "Sis, don't be disappointed. You know the reason no one knows he is our dad."

"Yeah, yeah… he is _The _Copy Ninja and is listed in the Bingo book," Sakura stated sarcastically, "But that doesn't mean that he can't have a family." Instead of responding to her, Ryan just kept walking. He knew how Sakura felt on this matter, they have discussed it multiple times but Dad never budged from his opinion. They reached their classroom and took their seat.

"Ok Class, quiet down," Iruka-Sensei called. The classroom which was buzzing with noise became dead silent. "Good! Today is your last day in the academy and so let me start by saying that it was pleasure working with you all. I will be assigning you all in your teams and handing you to your Sensei." All of the students glanced at each other in nervousness. Sakura quickly searched for her brother's hand and clamped it as soon as she found it. Ryan smiled as he looked at her sister, he knew what she has hoped for and he was wishing the same – it would be great if they end up in the same team. His train of thoughts was broken by Iruka-Sensei's voice, "Ok, this is your teams. Team 10 is going to be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Ryan Haruno," Iruka said and Sakura glanced at Ryan with tears in her eyes. She really wanted to be on the same team as her brother. Ryan shook his head at her to show not to cry. Sakura's attention went back to Iruka-Sensei as soon as she heard her name, "And lastly, Team 7 is going to be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 10 will be led by Asuma, Team 8 Kurenai, Team 9 Maito Gai, and lastly Team 7 is assigned to Kakashi," Iruka-Sensei finished. Sakura grinned at that, so what if she can't be on the same team as her brother, she will be on the same team as her father.

All the jounins entered the room as their names were called. Kakashi saw Sakura grinning widely and he had to smile at that; he discreetly sent her a wink which made her to giggle. Ryan noticed the exchange between Sakura and Kakashi and rolled his eyes – Sakura is such a Daddy's girl. He looked at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile. She had to be the cutest sister ever…Ryan came out of his thoughts when Sakura pulled him up. He saw all the students heading towards their Sensei. He let go of his sister's hand and made his way towards Guy-Sensei, who was standing next to Kakashi.

"Yo," Kakashi said as he saw his three students standing in front of him. "How about we all head to the training grounds?" All of us nodded and were about to start walking when Guy-Sensei stopped us, "We will join your team as well…yosh." Kakashi didn't reply and kept walking. Sakura giggled, she knew all about their rivalry and competition. Ryan moved to Sakura's side so both of them could walk together.

"I can't believe I got assigned to Guy-Sensei," Ryan quietly whispered in Sakura's ear. Neji, who was walking closely behind them, heard him and mentally agreed with his sentiments. They all walked silently until they reached the training grounds.

"Ok everyone; please have a seat so we can start our introductions…" Kakashi stated only to be interrupted by Guy, "YEAH… Introduce your youthfulness." Kakashi sighed, "_Why am I stuck with him? I feel bad for Ryan" _he thought as he looked at his son who was staring at Guy like he grew a second head.

"HI, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to the Hokage of this village… believe it," a voice yelled loudly. Everyone turned and stared at him. "Dobe" Sasuke whispered to himself but Sakura heard him and giggled. Naruto turned to her, "What's so funny?"

"You!" Sasuke said before Sakura could reply. Naruto glared at Sasuke and was about to retort but was interrupted by Kakashi, "How about you introduce yourself?"

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha," he said and looked away from them. Kakashi smiled at his one word answer. _"He is just like Itachi Uchiha."_ Kakashi then looked at Sakura. She smiled at him, "Hello, I am Sakura Haruno." Kakashi was surprised; this couldn't be the Sakura he knew, nope not at all. This Sakura was very timid and he knew his babygirl very well – she does not have a timid bone in her body.

"Now, it's my teams turn. Introduce your youthfulness," Guy said with a wide, creepy smile on his face, which by the way, made him look stupid. Guy stared at Neji enthusiastically but he just grunted and said, "Neji Hyuuga." Guy's jaw dropped at his response. He looked at the other members of his team with hope but that hope was crushed when he heard another one word response, "Ryan Haruno." Guy was on the verge of tears by noticing the un-youthfulness of his students, he gave the puppy eyes to the only girl on his team hoping to melt her.

"Umm…I am Tenten…" she said hesitantly not knowing how to proceed forward. Guy's head dropped with tears streaming down his face. Sakura giggled at his state while Ryan glanced at Kakashi and raised his eyebrow as to question if he was serious.

"Ok, that is all for today. We will meet tomorrow morning at 7:00am sharp for training, please be here on time," Kakashi said looking at his students.

"Yes, all of us will meet here tomorrow to train together. Please bring your youthfulness with you as we will be training very hard…yosh," Guy-Sensei said to his students while Kakashi rolled his eyes at him. "See ya," both Kakashi and Guy said and disappeared in smoke.

Ryan also got up and pulled Sakura to her feet. They were about to start walking home when Naruto yelled, "Do you guys want to go to Ichiraku?" Sakura and Ryan shook their head to show no and left the ground to return home where they knew Kakashi was waiting for them.

_So, how was it? Is it worth continuing? I haven't received any reviews yet so I really have no idea if you all want me to continue or not. Please review so I know if you all like it or not! :) Also, thanks to those who are following my story. _

_Thanks!_


End file.
